1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a subframe for a motor vehicle, in particular a front axle subframe, comprising a first shell element and a second shell element which is rigidly connected to the first shell element and defines a cavity therewith, and comprising at least one bodywork connection sleeve for inserting a screw therethrough, the bodywork connection sleeve being attached at one of its ends to a through-hole in the first shell element and extending within the cavity towards a through-hole in the second shell element.
The invention further relates to bodywork for a motor vehicle comprising such a subframe.
2. Description of Related Art
Known front axle subframes for motor vehicles are composed of shell elements and have bodywork connection points via which they are rigidly connected to bodywork-side longitudinal beams by means of screws. For this purpose, each bodywork connection point is usually provided with a single-piece bodywork connection sleeve (spacer sleeve), which is welded to the subframe or is loosely inserted into a cavity defined by one or two shell elements of the subframe only during mounting on the subframe (cf. DE 10 2006 058 993 A1).
Since, owing to the design, the bore diameters of the bodywork connection sleeves are greater than the external diameters of the inserted screws, it is possible for the front axle subframe to slip relative to the bodywork. Screw play in the bodywork connection sleeves is desired in order to ensure relatively simple bodywork assembly if manufacturing tolerances are exceeded.
On the other hand, the front axle subframe needs to be prevented from slipping relative to the bodywork, since, when accelerating and braking, the forces from the wheel contact point, that is to say the point at which the central plane of the wheel intersects with the plane of the road, are transmitted to the bodywork. In this context, in particular in the case of powerful vehicles and electric-motor-driven vehicles, which have high torques owing to the regenerative braking thereof, there is the risk that the bodywork will begin to float. In extreme cases, this floating may lead to the failure of a component owing to the dynamic load.